L'Ange Noir
by Nat-kun
Summary: Alors tues-moi. Ne regardes pas comme ça, je ne suis pas fou. En fait si, je suis fou. Je ne te dirais d'où me viens ma folie, de qui." Il est tombé sous le charme de l'Ange Noir, mais va-t-il vraiment céder? Songfic.


SongFiction Harry Potter_L'Ange Noir

**Rating:**** K**

**Couple:**** Draco/Harry**

**Note:**** Ce n'est pas du tout une chanson connue qui m'a servit de base, je dirais même qu'à part moi et mes amis, seule une douzaine de personnes la connais, mais comme je l'aime beaucoup (comme toutes les chansons de **_**Fallen Angel**_**), j'ai voulu en faire quelque chose.**

**Chanson:**_** "L'Ange Noir"**_**, Maya Litogli pour **_**Fallen Angel**_**, novembre 2009.**

**.****/****/****/^¨¨*!*¨¨^\****\****\****.**

Il n'est ni Bon,

Ni Mauvais.

Ni garçon,

Ni vierge éplorée.

**.****/****/****/^¨¨*!*¨¨^\****\****\****.**

Je ne t'avais jamais vraiment pensé bon, tu aimais trop faire souffrir et enrager les gens pour cela. Mais je ne t'avais jamais cru mauvais, jamais. Tu avais des amis, pas tous des lumières, c'est vrai, mais ce fait seul prouvait que tu n'étais pas complètement pourri par ton éducation: les gens mauvais n'ont pas d'amis. Des connaissances, peut-être, des relations, sûrement, mais d'amis, aucun.

J'adorais ton côté androgyne. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ne pouvais m'enpêcher de le remettre sur le tapis à chaque dispute. Oh, comme cela t'énervais de me voir souligner cette beauté si particulière, toi qui te voulais noble et viril, mais qui te caractérisait pourtant si bien! Tu avais l'apparence trop délicate pour un homme, avec cette peau si claire et membres si fins, mais ton regard si franc et ton magnétisme si animal, ne convenaient pas à une femme. Si seulement tu savais à quel point j'adorais ton physique!

**.****/****/****/^¨¨*!*¨¨^\****\****\****.**

Au delà de lui,

Des ailes disparates:

La première luit

Et sa lumière éclate,

**.****/****/****/^¨¨*!*¨¨^\****\****\****.**

Oui, tu étais beau, si beau, tu le savais, ne le nies pas, et tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de t'en vanter. Mais comment te le reprocher? Tes cheuveux, clairs comme l'or blanc qui tombaient sur ta nuque droite et noble, que moi seul arrivais à décoiffer lors de nos combats, tes yeux couleur de brume et d'argent liquide, ourlés de ces cils longs et fins qui accentuaient ton regard lorsqu'ils s'emplissaient de tes sentiments et que moi seul arrivais à lire, ta peau veloutée au grain si doux, à la pâleur si claire, qui parait ton corps et que moi seul arrivais à colorer, tes lèvres si rouges, à la forme bombée si tentatrice, et que moi seul arrivais à te faire mordiller de nervosité, ton corps à la souplesse féline, aux proportions si parfaites, et que moi seul arrrivais à tendre, oui, tu étais beau comme un ange. Un ange tombé du ciel par hasard, ayant raté une marche peut-être, et que le monde des hommes avait salit.

**.****/****/****/^¨¨*!*¨¨^\****\****\****.**

La seconde est sombre,

Noire d'obscurité.

A la fois catacombe,

Et splendeur désertée.

**.****/****/****/^¨¨*!*¨¨^\****\****\****.**

Le monde des hommes était en cela pire que l'enfer, et ta pureté avais été perverti par les hommes encore mieux que par des démons car il n'y a rien de pire en ce monde que l'esprit humain. Oui, ta pureté était indéniablement collée à toi, mais ceux qui t'avaient façonnés t'avaient fait croire à une pureté de sang, mettant à mal celle de ton âme. Tu étais devenu aigrit et mauvais, te croyant supérieur aux autre pour la simplicité d'un nom et la lignée d'une richesse, alors que ta nature dépérissait. C'était peut-être à cause de cette trop grande pureté que l'on pouvait si bien voir ta noirceur. L'obscurité n'est jamais plus grande qu'aux confints de la lumière, hein? Tu me paraissais à la fois l'un et l'autre, blanc et noir, mais tous deux si ternes! Oui, ta moitié étais morte et sombre et l'autre riche et morte, au point que pas une hésitation ne semblait te toucher sur ton camp à venir.

**.****/****/****/^¨¨*!*¨¨^\****\****\****.**

Il est blond,

Ou bien brun,

On ne saurait voir le fond

De ses yeux pleins.

**.****/****/****/^¨¨*!*¨¨^\****\****\****.**

Toi, tu étais blond, mais tu aurais tout aussi bien pu être brun que je ne l'aurais pas noté. Seule comptait cette beauté entâchée, cette noblesse brisée que je semblais lire en toi. Tu aurais pu être un autre, mais tu aurais toujours été le même. Je m'en fiche. Ton apparence aurait toujours été aussi belle et ton esprit le même. Ce qui comptais et qui compte encore pour moi, c'est la pureté de ta hargne, la profondeur de ta haine, le gouffre de ton ressentiment, l'abîme de tes sentiments. Seul compte toi, toi et toi et le reste n'importe pas. Personne ne pouvait lire en toi, personne. Personne? Non, il avait moi. On disait tes yeux froids et inexpressifs. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus faux, sauf sur mon prétendu statut de héros. Tout comme je haïssais cette gloire que je ne méritais pas, je haïssais que l'on se méprenne sur ton regard. Il n'était pas inexpressif: il l'était trop. Et à chaque instant qui passe, il se sature un peu plus.

**.****/****/****/^¨¨*!*¨¨^\****\****\****.**

Pleins d'horreur

Et de Mort,

Cette peur

Qui règne encore.

**.****/****/****/^¨¨*!*¨¨^\****\****\****.**

Tu en as vu des choses affreuse avec ton entourage, des choses ignobles, mais tu es encore debout et tu vis. Tu te dis lâche mais moi j'ai souvent perdu ce courage de vouloir vivre. J'ai souvent été tenté d'abandonner pour rester avec mes souvenirs décrépits. Tu es le seul courage qui me reste et la lâcheté qui me pousse à rester ici. Tu le sais? Je te déteste pour ça. Les liens, quels qu'ils soient, sont souvent trop dur à briser pour pouvoir le faire à l'envi. Je te déteste pour pouvoir rester encore debout, alors que moi je ne rêve que du sommeil le plus long possible. Je te déteste pour me laisser lire toutes les horreurs que tu supportes dans ton regard, celui-là même qui me vrille de manière meurtrière dès que tu me vois.

**.****/****/****/^¨¨*!*¨¨^\****\****\****.**

Il n'est ni Bon,

Ni Mauvais.

Posez lui la question,

Il vous répondrait

**.****/****/****/^¨¨*!*¨¨^\****\****\****.**

Ne mens pas: tu me vois tel que je suis. Pas en tant que héros, tu sais trop bien à quel point ce fardeau me pèse, ni en tant qu'ami ou connaissance, on ne peut pas dire que c'est ce qui te lie à moi. Pas en tant qu'ennemi non plus, tu me respectes- ne nies pas- trop pour cela aussi. Je n'ose pas te demander, tu es aussi perdu que moi, je crois, sur la nature du fil entre nous.

Un égal? Peut-être. Mais c'est trop peu et tu le sais. Ne nous attardons pas.

**.****/****/****/^¨¨*!*¨¨^\****\****\****.**

Qu'il n'est que la Justice

Qui reste en ce monde,

Et qui ne subsiste

Qu'à la Dernière Seconde.

**.****/****/****/^¨¨*!*¨¨^\****\****\****.**

En fait, nous somme un équilibre. C'est ça la réponse. Car on ne parle jamais de toi sans dire mon nom, et me mentionner pose inévitablement ta question. Nous sommes indisociables, c'est un fait que personne ne peut nier et sûrement pas toi. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Nous somme deux là où les autres ne sont qu'un. Comme les deux plateaux d'une balance, chacune des ailes d'un... ange? démon? Non, sans doute pas. D'un homme alors? J'ai toujours pensé que les hommes étaient à la fois les crétures les plus pures et les plus perverties de cette Terre. Nous serions alors des anges aux plumes noires? des démons aux ailes blanches? Sûrement un peu des deux, un peu comme toi...

**.****/****/****/^¨¨*!*¨¨^\****\****\****.**

Il n'est ni Bon,

Ni Mauvais.

A la fois gentil démon

Et ange défait,

**.****/****/****/^¨¨*!*¨¨^\****\****\****.**

Tu es le plus humain de tous les hommes, le plus diabolique de tous les anges, le plus angélique de tous les démons, tu es tout et rien à la fois, mais encore une fois, cela ne m'intéresse pas. Tout ce que je sais, tout ce que je veux, tout ce que j'ai, c'est toi. Toi et seulement toi.

**.****/****/****/^¨¨*!*¨¨^\****\****\****.**

Il n'est ni Bon,

Ni Mauvais.

**.****/****/****/^¨¨*!*¨¨^\****\****\****.**

Alors tues-moi. Ne regardes pas comme ça, je ne suis pas fou.

En fait si, je suis fou.

Je ne te dirais d'où me viens ma folie, de qui. Je te dirais juste que s'il y a bien des façons de tuer un homme et que, quelle qu'elle soit, je n'accepterais ma mort que si elle vient de toi. Je me moque de quel côté tu te parres -le mien? le sien?- la seule personne qui peux me tuer, c'est toi. Toutes les morts que tu veux, autant de fois que tu veux.

Toutes?

Oui, toutes, de la plus grande à la plus petite, du moment qu'il n'y a que toi et moi...

**.****/****/****/^¨¨*!*¨¨^\****\****\****.**


End file.
